Vol en boite
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'C'est Drago. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour et un bouquet de fleurs au milieu d'une boite remplie de moldus ? Non, non. Je te dis, s'il ne l'a pas encore tuée, c'est qu'il va finir par accepter l'idée qu'il a follement envie de la sauter depuis ses quinze ans.' - HGDM


Hello !

Eh oui, je reviens après une longue, très longue absence avec un Drago/Hermione. Parce qu'on ne se défait pas des bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein. C'est une très vieille idée que j'ai depuis longtemps, mais il aura fallu attendre mes vacances d'hiver pour me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture. Comme quoi, la neige et le froid, c'est très inspirant.

Que de l'humour, pour le coup. Parce que hé, on sort des fêtes de Noël, du Nouvel An, et qu'il faut commencer 2013 dignement. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS ! En tout cas, j'ai pris bien du plaisir à l'écrire :D

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR.

**Titre : **Vol en boite

**Résumé : **'C'est Drago. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour et un bouquet de fleur au milieu d'une boite remplie de moldus ? Non, non. Je te dis, s'il ne l'a pas encore tuée, c'est qu'il va finir par accepter l'idée qu'il a follement envie de la sauter depuis des années'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Drago :**

C'était une idée de Blaise.

Ce genre de truc, c'est _toujours_ une idée de Blaise parce que Blaise est un sombre crétin mais que, dans mes incroyables élans de gentillesse, j'ai encore l'espoir de me tromper. C'est un de mes grands défauts : je suis un grand innocent ayant foi en la nature humaine.

Juste que je le cache bien.

« Allez, ça va être hyper marrant ! qu'il avait osé déclarer. C'est une sorte de grosse boite, mais genre vraiment immense, et ils la font voler d'un pays à un autre ! J'ai lu des trucs dessus, elle ne s'écrase jamais, enfin presque, et au pire on aura qu'à transplaner. Allez, s'il vous plaît ! »

Pansy l'avait dévisagé cinq bonnes minutes. Le temps que sa cigarette se consume. Puis, elle avait froncé les sourcils, aspiré un peu de fumée et tout recraché sur Blaise :

« Non. »

Nouvel affrontement, nouvelle cigarette, pendant lesquels j'avais presque eu le temps de me rappeler pourquoi cette invention moldue me disait quelque chose, et puis une perfide petite voix innocente avait soudain surgit de l'ancien Serpentard :

« Ah, mais de toute façon c'est mon anniversaire, vous n'avez pas le choix. Je réserve donc cinq billets, faites vos valises ! »

Trois secondes plus tard, il avait transplané Merlin sait où et on s'était retrouvé comme des cons, Pansy et moi, à se demander comment les moldus avaient-ils donc pu réussir à faire voler une boite.

* * *

« Ça s'appelle un _avion _!

– Cool.

– Splendide.

– Merveilleux.

– Spectaculaire.

– Transcen…

– Oh, aller, tirez pas la gueule ! »

Quand on est arrivés dans l'_aéroport_ (lieu où le concept consiste apparemment à attendre que les boites arrivent pour monter dedans), Blaise a eu l'air aussi joyeux qu'un Poufsouffle le matin de Noël.

« C'est scandaleux. », a glissé Pansy en le fusillant du regard.

Quand elle a voulu fumer, un moldu déguisé en stroumph s'est à moitié jeté sur elle et a gueulé pendant près de cinq minutes une histoire d'interdiction. J'ai vu sa main se mettre dangereusement à trembler en direction de sa baguette. Elle a respiré. Une fois, deux fois. Blaise s'est fait tout petit derrière sa valise.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? a sifflé Pansy une fois le moldu repartit en trotinant.

– On l'étrangle ? ai-je proposé.

– Ce ne serait pas assez douloureux. Mais j'ai vingt kilos entre les mains qui ne demandent qu'à écraser la tête de quelqu'un.

– Rassurez-moi, a interrompu Blaise. Vous parlez toujours du policier, hein ? »

* * *

Nos valises se sont faites engloutir par un tapis roulant.

En échange, on a reçu un papier rectangulaire portant le nom de notre destination – au cas où on se perdrait ? au cas où on était des crétins finis qui ne savent plus où ils veulent aller ? – ainsi que des numéros de tous les côtés. Genre un code. Ou un truc un peu étrange de moldu, donc. Et puis on s'est retrouvé propulsé dans une file énorme où une idiote parlant avec un accent incompréhensible a chouiné jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'enlever mes chaussures.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? a-t-elle demandé en manquant de me crever un œil avec ma baguette.

– … »

Pansy a grogné. Blaise a gémi.

J'ai fait un immense sourire et ai joyeusement répondu :

« Un bout de bois. Un truc un peu magique, vous savez ? Ça m'aide à dormir. »

Tout le monde a eu l'air satisfait.

Ensuite, on a encore dû marcher, zigzaguer, attendre, marcher, subir des moldus en vrai, en subir d'autres qui gueulait à travers une horripilante machine sortant du plafond, marcher, attendre.

« Je vous préviens, a gueulé Pansy, si dans trois minutes on n'est pas assis dans cette foutue machine, je vous refile mes talons et vous vous démerdez pour avancer avec. »

Nous avons tous les deux jugés plus prudent de ne pas relever. Mais on a discrètement accéléré.

Le problème de Blaise est très simple en fait : dans une autre vie, il a dû naître Weasley.

* * *

C'est quand on est arrivé dans la boite que tout s'est compliqué.

Déjà, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerai une boite. C'est gros. Et grand. Ça a même des ailes, mais en métal, ce qui est d'une logique imparable : plus c'est lourd, plus ça vole, tout le monde le sait, hein. Ensuite, les plafonds sont atrocement bas, les couloirs minuscules, et les moldus s'y baladent joyeusement avec des gamins hauts comme trois pommes qui braillent en chœur. A croire qu'ils font un concours.

« Et je m'assois où ? »

Pour toute réponse, une blonde engoncée dans une chemise bien trop serrée, m'a arrachée mon bout de papier et a déclaré :

« 22B.

– Tout de suite, c'est plus clair, hein, a marmonné Pansy.

– Oh, allez, c'est marrant ! Regardez ! Y'a même des fenêtres ! On pourra voir les oiseaux !

– …

– Mais tirez pas tout le temps la gueule, c'est mon anniversaire. Et c'est cool, les oiseaux. »

L'autre nous a jeté un regard étrange et s'est mise à nous suivre avec une discrétion à tuer un ours. Dans cette longue traversée, Blaise a manqué de s'encoubler sur un passager, puis de se faire assassiner par valise qui s'est écrasée à deux centimètres de sa tête, ce qui a au moins eu le mérite de lui faire perdre son sourire pendant trois secondes. Je m'apprêtais à lui en faire une remarque remplie d'amour quand j'ai senti une paire de griffes s'enfoncer dans mon bras et me retenir en arrière.

« 22B, a répété la blonde comme si j'étais à moitié sourd. C'est ici, c'est votre place. Vos amis sont malheureusement plus à l'arrière, Monsieur. »

Je jure avoir entendu Pansy ricaner.

Et c'est quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers celle qui allait avoir l'extrême honneur d'être ma voisine de boite que j'ai compris deux choses.

D'abord, pourquoi Pansy paraissait soudain traîtreusement heureuse.

Ensuite, chez qui j'avais pu entendre le mot _avion_ avant Blaise.

Ma voisine a levé la tête. J'ai respiré. Très fort. J'ai décidé qu'au premier ralentissement, je sauterai de l'avion. Et puis je me suis écrasé sur mon siège en prenant soin de piétiner le sac qu'elle avait osé poser à _ma _place, et j'ai dit :

« Tiens. Salut, Granger. »

Son air outragé m'a rassuré.

* * *

**POV Pansy :**

J'ai tristement refermé mon paquet de cigarette en voyant l'interdiction clignoter puis devenir rouge vif, manquant ainsi de m'aveugler. À côté de moi, serrant ses longues jambes contre son siège, Blaise m'a lancé un sourire goguenard que j'ai généreusement décidé d'ignorer.

J'ai arrêté une hôtesse de l'air pour commander un verre de blanc.

Cette idiote m'a rétorqué qu'on n'avait pas encore décollé.

« Je suis censée comprendre que je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'être alcoolique ? »

Elle a cligné des yeux deux fois, très vite, pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir.

« Pas avant le décollage. Mais je serai ravie de soulager votre foie par la suite. »

J'ai décidé que finalement, pour une moldue, je l'aimais bien.

Puis je me suis concentrée sur le second problème, à savoir : Drago.

Est-ce encore utile de préciser que c'était une idée de Blaise ?

« Ça ne va jamais marcher, ai-je déclaré en voyant Granger rougir, blêmir, serrer les dents et se détourner pour bouder en paix, tandis que Drago l'imitait consciencieusement.

– Plaît-il ?

– Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà réussi à dire une connerie. Ils vont s'entretuer. Et tu sais à quel point elle est redoutable. Donc en fait, il va se faire tuer tout seul. Et son fantôme reviendra nous hanter. Tu sais que j'ai horreur des fantômes ? Ils me donnent des boutons. »

Il a pris soin de s'installer confortablement avant de jeter un coup d'œil des plus désintéressé. Je me suis rappelée pourquoi parfois il avait le don de m'insupporter : outre ses idées des plus stupides (oh, c'est mon anniversaire ! oh, Granger prend l'avion ! oh, et si on faisait comme elle et qu'on la mettait à côté de Drago ?) dans lesquelles il parvenait _toujours_ à m'entrainer, il arborait toujours cet air désespérément tranquille, même en situation de crise.

« Mais non.

– Mais regarde-les ! »

Blaise a levé un sourcil :

« Le premier contact semble avoir été établi, en effet.

– … Etabli ? Tu plaisantes ?

– C'est Drago. Tu t'attends à quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour et un bouquet de fleurs au milieu d'une boite remplie de moldus ? Non, non. Je te dis, s'il ne l'a pas encore tuée, c'est qu'il va finir par accepter l'idée qu'il a follement envie de la sauter depuis des années. »

J'ai remis du rouge à lèvre.

J'ai eu envie de croiser les bras et de bouder, moi aussi.

Blaise a raison, et c'est exaspérant.

* * *

**POV Drago :**

« Tu empiètes sur mon espace vital.

– Je te demande pardon ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Granger est-elle sourde ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Département de la Justice fait n'importe quoi en ce moment : avec une directrice qui ne doit pas entendre la moitié des remarques qu'on lui fait et à qui il faut éclaircir le moindre méfait…

« Ton bras.

– Eh bien quoi ?

– Il est posé sur _mon _accoudoir.

– …

– Donc il n'a pas le droit d'être là.

– _Notre_ accoudoir, Malefoy. Ton nom n'est pas gravé dessus. Et si tu tenais tant à ce que _ton_ bras ait cette place, tu n'avais qu'à l'y mettre plus vite. Autre chose ? »

Grognasse.

J'ai maintenant mal à la tête.

« On peut changer de place ?

– Et pourquoi cela ? Je t'assure que ça ne règlerait en rien cette histoire d'accoudoir. »

Je lui ai lancé un regard méprisant. Peut-être ignore-t-elle la subtilité révélée par Blaise en arrivant dans la boite ? Décidément.

« Je te laisse ta barre. Mais en échange, j'aimerais pouvoir voir les oiseaux.

– … »

Elle m'a regardé sérieusement pendant encore une minute. Genre vraiment : j'ai senti ses yeux me dévisager de haut en bas, très concentrés, un peu comme si j'étais un grimmoire géant remplis de grandes révélations. Et puis j'ai vu ses lèvres frémir, ce à quoi j'ai rétorqué en lui lançant un regard méchant, et cette petite garce de Gryffondor a aussitôt eu l'audace d'éclater de rire.

Mon mal de tête s'est accentué.

J'ai pensé à ma baguette qu'on m'avait forcé à ranger dans mon sac, lequel trônait au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai pensé aux instruments de torture inventés par ma tante et laissés à l'abandon dans le manoir. J'ai pensé à nos sous sols, à elle dans ces sous sols, à combien ce serait merveilleux de la passer au fouet, peut-être même qu'il faudrait lui arracher les cheveux, et les yeux, et ce rire digne de la plus basse plèbe, et ces habits absolument affreux.

Ensuite, j'ai pensé à Granger toute nue.

J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter et, le temps que mon cerveau comprenne, j'ai eu envie de me tuer moi, en fait.

« Des… des oiseaux ? dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire. Malefoy… tu… tu crois _vraiment_ qu'on voit les oiseaux depuis un avion ?

– … »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

Je me suis tassé dans mon siège en grommelant.

Celui qui a comparé les gloussements d'une femme à ceux d'une dinde devait être un proche de Granger.

* * *

Et puis une voix a déclaré que nous allions décoller.

Genre. Une boite de dix tonnes va se soulever très haut dans le ciel, sans magie, juste en battant des ailes avec nous dedans. Une boite qui commence par rouler. Qui tremble. Qui tourne. Qui retremble encore plus fort, qui…

Je suis un Malefoy.

Je suis l'unique héritier des deux plus grandes lignées de sorciers.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Une boite. Une putain de boite.

Par tous les sorts de la petite Morgane…

« Malefoy.

– …

– Malefoy !

– …

– Aurais-tu s'il te plaît l'obligeance de ne pas planter tes ongles dans mon bras ? »

J'ai risqué un coup d'œil. Tenté de respirer. Ai lamentablement échoué.

« Granger, ai-je gémis avec les dernières forces qui me restaient. Je m'étouffe. Je ne sens plus mes doigts. Est-ce qu'on est mort ?

– Non. Mais ça ne saurait tarder si tu continues de m'arracher la peau. »

Quand l'air s'est réengouffré dans mes poumons, j'ai réalisé que je me tenais agripper à Granger comme si ma dernière heure avait sonné. Par Merlin. J'ai jeté un regard discret derrière moi : Pansy et Blaise semblaient suffisament traumatisés pour ne pas avoir prêter attention à mon excès de faiblesse.

Très discrètement, je me suis détaché. J'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai lâché, le plus naturellement possible :

« Navré. Bon. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? »

Elle m'a lancé un regard fatigué :

« Malefoy, on vient à peine de partir.

– Justement. C'est fini bientôt ?

– Dans huit heures. »

Je me suis étranglé avec l'air que je venais d'avaler.

« _Combien _? »

* * *

**POV Pansy :**

« C'est une blague ?

– … Non mais…

– Zabini. C'est une putain de blague ?

– Mais c'est… marrant… non ?

– Es-tu sérieusement en train de m'annoncer que je vais passer huit heures dans une boite remplie de moldus, avec un vrombissement constant dans les oreilles, le cul posé dans un putain de siège minuscule ?

– Euh. Non. Oui. Enfin. Peut-être ? »

* * *

**POV Drago :**

Au bout de cinquante-sept minutes et quarante-neuf secondes, la blonde est arrivée et a déposé un minuscule plateau devant moi. J'ai prudemment reniflé avant d'enlever l'aluminium qui recouvrait le… eh bien, j'imagine que je suis censé appeler cela un plat.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Granger m'a fabuleusement ignoré. En fait, elle a arrêté de m'adresser la parole depuis cinquante et une minutes, se contentant de masser son bras marqué à jamais par mes soins, en me fusillant du regard.

J'ai donc du lui tapoter l'épaule et répéter :

« Hé ho. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Laisse-moi tranquille.

– Mais sois sympa, quoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais navré. Je sais qu'à me voir de loin, toutes ces années à Poudlard, tu as toujours cru que j'étais un homme sexy et plein de mystères mais en vrai, je suis un grand angoissé. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Du poulet.

– Ah non ! me suis-je offusqué en fronçant du nez. Ma mère raffole du poulet. Les elfes en cuisinent de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables depuis que je suis né alors je connais très bien la tête qu'a un poulet dans une assiette : c'est soit doré, soit blanc. Ce truc… ce truc est gris.

– C'est un poulet transgénique gris.

– …

– …

– Tu fais exprès de parler en compliqué ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle a fourré la moitié de ses petits pois-carottes dans la bouche et s'est détournée.

* * *

La blonde nous a servi du café.

Granger a continué de bouder.

Son bras est devenu rouge tomate.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, quelqu'un a dû décider qu'il était l'heure de dormir parce qu'ils ont éteint toutes les lumières de la boite et nous ont refilé des couvertures emballées dans un sac en plastique – dans le fol espoir de nous faire croire qu'elles étaient neuves, ce qui aurait presque pu marcher si ils avaient pensé à les laver.

Les moldus sont des crétins.

J'ai repoussé avec horreur le tissu bleuâtre – je ne suis pas franchement un adepte des poux, et puis j'ai la peau sensible, aucun doute qu'avec une chose pareille, je risque la crise d'allergie. Granger, elle, s'est enroulée dedans en me tournant le dos.

J'ai essayé de compter le nombre de bébés moldus différents en me basant sur leurs braillements. Je me suis arrêté à cinq, parce que c'est déjà assez déprimant.

Il reste encore cinq heures et dix-sept minutes de vol.

Je m'ennuie.

Une mèche des cheveux de Granger a glissé et s'est déposé près de mon cou.

J'ai frissonné.

Ça m'a mis de très mauvaise humeur.

Granger est une Gryffondor. Granger est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. A cause d'elle, de mes douze à quatorze ans, j'ai subis les tentatives de cuisine de mes parents, parce qu'on ne trouvait plus d'autre elfe – Merlin merci, Bellatrix a fini par avoir pitié de nous et nous a généreusement envoyé l'un des siens. Granger a donc tenté de me tuer. Et puis elle n'est pas jolie. Elle a des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, qui envahissent discrètement ma place dans la boite. Ce n'est pas très sophistiqué. Et je ne parle même pas de ce pantalon bleu, dernière mode chez les moldus, ou de ce pull difforme qui… Stop.

Où est le pull difforme ?

J'ai tourné la tête de tous les côtés et ai fini par le découvrir à ses pieds.

Soit.

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à Granger.

Sa couverture a glissé, laissant paraître une épaule nue.

J'ai eu chaud.

Ça m'a donné envie de pleurer.

* * *

**POV Pansy :**

Réflexion faite, le vin blanc était lui aussi une idée pourrie.

J'ai envie de fumer. Comment les moldus font-ils pour survivre dans un endroit si déprimant ? Tout est gris, tout est laid, et je suis à deux doigts d'exploser cette petite image rouge de cigarette barrée qui me nargue depuis presque quatre heures.

« Blaise ? ai-je demandé en lui tapotant l'épaule du bout des doigts.

– Hm.

– Tu dors ?

– Hm.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres pour te faire pardonner, si Drago descend de cet avion sans même l'avoir touchée ?

– Hmmmm. »

J'ai opté pour la solution la plus radicale : un coup de poing sur le torse. Ça a très bien marché.

« Hé !

– Je refuse que tu dormes pendant que moi je subis tes idées, ai-je grogné, et au vu de mon air venimeux, Blaise n'est pas allé plus loin dans ses revendications – le sage garçon. Ouvrons les paris, d'accord ? Drago déteste Granger. Granger déteste Drago. _Mais_ d'après tes grandes théories de psychomage avisé…

– J'ai dormi sept ans avec Drago. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut.

– … dont tu avais réussi à me convaincre avant que je ne passe quatre heures dans ce trou rempli de moldus à la nourriture digne des restes qu'on sert au plus vil des Hypogriffes sans que Drago ne fasse quoi que ce soit si ce n'est bouder…

– Mais tu le connais : c'est sa façon de se remettre en question.

– ... il ne devrait donc pas tarder à comprendre que Granger est l'amour de sa vie. J'ai bien compris ?

– Hm. Eh bien, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils ressortiront de cet avion fiancé mais…

– Ils ne sont même pas en train de se _parler _! »

Blaise m'a jeté un regard torve, quoiqu'un peu trop ensommeillé pour menacer ne serait-ce qu'une mouche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, le pari ? »

J'ai souri. Ronronné :

« S'il sort d'ici comme il est entré, je veux ces talons atrocement chers qu'on a aperçu avant-hier. Tu sais, avec les diamants éparpillés ?

– …

– …

– Mais c'est _mon_ anniversaire.

– Et c'est _mes_ ancêtres qui sont en train de se retourner dans la tombe en voyant que je suis prisonnière d'une invention moldue. »

L'argument a eu l'air de faire effet.

« Et sinon ? », a-t-il maugréé.

J'ai réfléchi. Sérieusement. Et en passant outre le fait que Lucius et Narcissa porteront plainte contre nous pour avoir foutu en l'air la descendance des Black et des Malefoy – et ils auront bien raison, parce que Granger n'est pas franchement jolie, et ça mettrait à mal mon projet de voir ma future-fille épouser le futur-fils de Drago : le risque d'avoir des petits-enfants laids serait ensuite bien trop élevé.

« Eh bien, disons que je parlerai à Daphné et tenterai de la convaincre que tu n'es pas un crétin bourgeois mou et bon à rien. »

Il a semblé affolé :

« Elle a dit ça ?

– Au même temps, si tu n'avais pas fait exploser la moitié de son armoire après y avoir soi-disant vu une fourmi, ça aurait peut-être été différent. »

Il a grommelé une histoire sur la dangerosité des insectes avant de tourner son regard vers Drago et Granger pour ne plus les lâcher.

« Je te jure, a-t-il juste laissé échappé. Ils vont finir par baiser dans les chiottes. »

Je n'ai même plus trouvé le courage de m'offusquer devant tant de vulgarité, parce que soudain, Granger s'est réveillée.

* * *

**POV Drago :**

« Malefoy, tu comptes te tourner et te retourner en me frappant consciencieusement encore longtemps ? »

La voix de Granger a détruit tous mes efforts pour oublier sa présence à mes côtés.

« C'est incroyable, ça ! a-t-elle continué. Déjà, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Les avions, c'est un truc de moldu. Que je voyage dedans n'a rien d'étonnant, mais _toi _? Et puis pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça ? Par Merlin, ce que tu es exaspérant, je te déteste, je ferme les yeux et je pense à toi, je… »

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

C'est peut-être l'enfermement. Ou alors, la déception de ne pas voir les oiseaux. La nuit. Son odeur. Son pull à mes pieds. Sa peau.

Sa bouche qui n'arrête pas de bouger à trois centimètres de moi.

Je hais Blaise.

« Mais… mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu m'embrasses ? »

Bonne question aurait été la réponse adéquate. A la place, j'ai dit :

« Parce que tu parles trop ? »

Elle a rougi et, fait incroyable, n'a rien dit.

Alors j'ai recommencé.

« Et là ?

– Je sais pas.

– Ah.

– Est-ce que l'altitude provoque des effets secondaires sur le cerveau ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Oh.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'ai encore envie. »

* * *

**POV Blaise :**

Pansy a tellement blêmi que j'ai jugé bon de lui tapoter le dos en guise de consolation.

Ça aurait paru vrai si je n'avais pas joyeusement ricané.

« Un, deux, trois baisers, ai-je fait remarqué.

– …

– Et il reste trois heures de vol.

– …

– Tiens, regarde, les toilettes viennent de se libérer. Ils vont pouvoir…

– Tais-toi, a-t-elle soufflé. Par Merlin. Ma descendance est aussi fichu que la sienne.

– Quatre, cinq… Quand on rentre de New York, n'oublie pas d'appeler Daphné. »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde râle lorsque je propose quelque chose.

Après tout, j'ai toujours de brillantes idées.

* * *

Et voilààà !

Alors, ce fameux vol au milieu des moldus mérite-t-il une petite **review** ?

(Sur le même ton, si cela vous intéresse, je viens aussi de poster un Blaise/Ginny que vous retrouverez sur mon profil. Oui, oui :D)

Bisous !

Ana'


End file.
